


Will you still love me the same?

by Reading_nomatterwhat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Zayn, Songfic, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, also, can you tell i only write these when im in my feelings, have you heard the unrealsed song leak?, i dont care, im sad, larry implied, oof, technically, the ships could be platonic or romantic, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_nomatterwhat/pseuds/Reading_nomatterwhat
Summary: A short songfic for that one verse from "locked Away" by R.City. Did Zayn have a choice in leaving?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, implied
Kudos: 13





	Will you still love me the same?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know all my fics are vague songfics that are really angsty and short. Idc im sad and need an outlet. Not trying to tell you what happened back then or what they felt, i'm just sad.

“If you could just  **_wait_ ** a couple more months-

_ If I got locked away _

Louis looked up and over at Zayn. He was staring out the tour bus window.

“...what are you talking about”

He turned and looked Louis in the eye, it was clear he was crying.

_ And we lost it all today _

Louis looked panicked “Zayn we  _ aren’t  _ losing anything! Just don’t leave! One more! Only ONE more album before they’ll let us go on a break, please just hold on.”

Zayn was staring at the floor.

_ Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? _

Louis stopped, “You aren’t in the right headspace right now...I- LIAM!”. Liam came from the bunk area.” What's going on-” He noticed the tense atmosphere, Zayn's tears and Louis's seemingly on the way. He crouched by Zayn “Hey, Hey..what's wrong Z?”

_ If I showed you my flaws _

Zayn is staring into Liam's eyes and he whispers that line. Liam felt more confused, he recognized the song but why was zayn speaking in song? He looked to Louis for answers but he was completely gone. Full on crying, he says “That's all he's been doing! He’s gonna leave Liam, HE'S GONNA LEAVE US.” Liam looked back to Zayn, “that's not true he would have-”

_ If I couldn't be strong _

_ Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? _

  
Liam stared into Zayn's eyes, “I would never stop loving you”. Louis stood glaring at them, “Well I wouldn’t love you anymore, I don't love people who abandon their friends.” At that, Zayn chokes out a sob, Liam turns to scold Louis but he’s already disappeared into his  _ {and harry’s} _ bunk and Zayn is now wrapped around Liam entirely. Liam hugs him back as he cries, he doesn’t know what the fuck is going on but...it isn’t going to be good.


End file.
